


Cohabitation & Redecoration

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh. Donna. Moving in and moving out.





	Cohabitation & Redecoration

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Cohabitation & Redecoration**

**by:** spitzthecat  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Written:** October 13, 2002  
**Rating:** ADULT for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never gonna be mine. Anything you recognize from pop culture isn't mine either. If it was, would I still be this deep in debt? Really, if you want my crappy ass job, truck payment and two emotionally disturbed cats you're welcome to them.  
**Summary:** 14th in the Joshua Monologues Series. Josh. Donna. Moving in and moving out. 

* * *

I'm lounging on the bed, enjoying the new air conditioner watching Donna dart around the room getting ready for work.

"Josh, get going. We need to run by my apartment so I can pick some stuff up." 

How do women put earrings in and shoes on at the same time?

"Go. Take the car. I'll walk to work this morning." I've showered, but still have to get dressed. I'm doing my 'lazy-ass man' routine this morning.

"Are you sure? It's already 85 degrees out there." 

Donna is doing the 'nagging-girlfriend' thing.

"Why don't you just move in here?" I get up and put on the trousers she laid out for me. Donna's new mission in life is to make sure I'm color-coordinated every day. It's rather unnerving, but it makes her happy.

"What?" She calls from the bathroom, which is overrun with her stuff anyway. 

How many hair-care products does a person really need?

Draping my tie around my neck, I lean against the doorframe. "Most of your stuff is here anyway. You don't have much furniture. The spare bedroom is empty, so what you do have we can put in there."

"You want me to move in?" She looks at me funny before starting on my tie.

I sneak a kiss. "Of course I do." Donna looks like she's about to cry. "If all your stuff was here, we wouldn't have to make runs to your apartment and we could use the extra time to practice." 

"You are such a man." She informs me, cinching my tie too tight.

***

Josh was home for ten days before hitting the road with Bruno again. In those ten days, we collected the remainder of my stuff, and moved it to his apartment. Jackie, the roommate after the one with the cats, found someone to replace me in like an hour and who was also willing to buy what little furniture I owned.

Dropping Josh off at the airport, he surprises me by handing me a credit card. 

"What's this for?"

"I see the way you look at my furniture. Redecorate. Put everything on this card. Get what you want, stuff that will last."

"You're joking?" I'm staring at him in disbelief. "You don't care how much I spend?"

"Just warn my mother. Her accountant gets the bill for that card." Josh gives me a quick kiss before slamming the door shut.

***

At six a.m. on the first Sunday in August, a motley crew assembles in the living room�

Josh is in Paducah, Kentucky today. CJ, Sam, Toby, Margaret, Ginger, Carol, Bonnie, Charlie, Zoey, Ed and Larry are in our apartment, preparing to do a one-day redecorating job on our second day off since the 4th of July. I love these people.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up. The guys are in charge of furniture removal. You all saw the truck downstairs. Everything goes in there. Things that go are marked with a green tag. Green � go. Things that stay are marked with a red tag. Red � stay. Questions?" I ask. 

The guys are all shaking their heads.

"Ladies, each room gets taped and painted. All the window treatments go. I have a large supply of trash bags. Be careful of the hardwood floors, please. Any questions at all?"

"You couldn't just sign up for Trading Spaces?" Ginger quips. "I mean, Ty's not bad to look at�"

"They only do one room and with Josh's luck we'd get Hildi."

I've spent the better part of the past nine days at the Restoration Hardware store a few blocks away spending more money on furniture and accessories than I thought was possible. All the while consulting with Margaret, who has a secret passion for interior design. We spent four hours yesterday buying paint to go with the cherry wood and natural fabric furniture I picked out.

The hardest part has been picking out stuff Josh will like, yet doesn't scream '1980s bachelor pad.' 

The guys make quick work of the furniture removal. Ed and Larry volunteer to drive the truck to the DAV thrift store that's expecting it. While they're gone, I install Sam and Toby in the spare bedroom with two gallons of pale gray paint. 

"It goes on the walls, Sam," I tease him. "Not on Toby's head."

***

CJ and I are putting the finishing touches on the master bedroom. 

Everything else is done and everyone has gone. 

"He's going to have a heart attack when he gets home." CJ steps back and surveys the finished room. The walls are a rust color with a beige trim. The bed linens are sage and vanilla. It came together better than I would have ever imagined.

"I like it though. Margaret's really good at this."

"When's your man coming home?"

"Tomorrow sometime. Then he's done until the convention. Well, done traveling without the President being along."

***

"Holy shit!" I got the chance to get an earlier flight out of Paducah and jumped on it, figuring I'd surprise Donna when I got home.

But damn. 

She did more than replace my crappy old furniture.

If I didn't recognize my fridge, I'd swear I was in the wrong apartment.

"Donna?" I call.

***

"Um, Donna?" CJ pales and takes a couple of steps towards the door.

"He's home."

"Yeah."

My man wanders into the bedroom wide-eyed and dazed.

"You said I could redecorate." I just sounded really defensive there.

My last helper grabs her bag from the corner. "I'm gonna go."

"Josh?" He hasn't said a word yet and he looks shell-shocked.

***

I wait until I hear the front door close behind CJ.

"You did all of this?" I wave my arm to indicate the entire apartment. The only furniture she kept was the coffee table and the appliances in the kitchen.

"Margaret helped and Sam and CJ and�" Donna's biting her lower lip, giving me the look I know means she thinks I'm upset with her.

"Donna, this is� This is fabulous," I interrupt her, letting the smile I've been suppressing reach my lips.

"You like it?" She still sounds unsure.

"It's great." I step closer to her, settling my hands on her slim hips. "You did fantastic."

***

Josh's words are a faint breeze against my skin as he reassures me.

"I got a completely new bed," I hint, resting my arms on his shoulders and playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Really?"

His lips find my earlobe and his hands slid around to pull me closer to him.

"Wanna break it in?" I rock my hips against his growing erection.

The gentle nibbling of my ear becomes a hungry kiss of my neck in response. We stumble backwards until my knees contact the edge of the bed and I fall back in to the new mattress.

Together we crawl to the middle of the bed; each seeking out the other's lips; the ferocity of our kisses betraying our extended separation.

"It's firmer then the old one," Josh gasps. He's on all fours, straddling me.

"I thought it'd be better for your back." My fingers make short work of his zipper.

"I like it."

***

I'm not even sure if I'm referring to the bed or the way she's running her fingernails around Spongebob.

Balancing myself on my knees, I start undoing buttons. Hers, mine � doesn't matter. I just need to be naked with Donna. 

Starting at her belly button I taste my way to her breasts.

"Joshua."

The way Donna gasps my name when I slowly trail my tongue over her nipple is a wondrous sound.

"I missed you." I tell her, circling the other nipple.

"It's been too long," she moans, pressing her hips to mine. "I need you inside me."

"Now?" I lift my head from her neck and look her in the eyes.

At her nod, I stand, helping Donna scoot to the edge of the bed. Which is also shorter than the old one. Lifting her hips, I improvise a bit and slowly ease into her. She locks her ankles around my waist to support herself.

***

Josh takes his sweet time entering me. I throw my head back and close my eyes to better feel what he's doing.

His movements are shallow and slow and I can feel the rough skin of his thumbs running over my breasts. I tighten my muscles in time to his beat to encourage him along.

There's a lot of furniture to break in.

"Donna. Oh God." His hands shake on my flesh. 

I open my eyes to see a look of rapture on Josh's face while he spills into me, unprepared for his loss of control.

"I'm sorry." The rapture gives way to guilt when he realizes what happened.

Or didn't happen.

"I'll get mine later." I smile up at him, just enjoying the feel of our bodies joined together.

"Because you live here now, you know�" Josh smiles at me, withdrawing himself from Squarepants and flopping on the bed next to me, his fingers tracing random patterns over my stomach.

"I never thought of you as the cohabitation type," I admit, resting my hand on his hip just because I need to touch him.

"Well, I never thought you were so in to redecorating, either."

"Margaret helped. A lot."

***

"Margaret redecorated my, excuse me, our apartment?" 

"The woman has taste, Josh." Donna sounds a little snippy. I must have overdone the shocked routine.

"I can't argue with you there," I cede before lowering my head to her shoulder. "But you taste better."

Next: "Fargo SUX the Butter Cow."

We've been recruited by the Iowa National Guard, the Iowa State Patrol, the FBI, INS and DEA, but no butter cow.


End file.
